Artemis Fowl: The Blue Moon
by Eonalis
Summary: Artemis and Holly have been kidnapped by Opal. Holly has been sent to the past, Artemis sets out on a quest to save the world and get Holly back. But will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapping

**Fowl Manor, Dublin**

It was a clear night, the kind of night where you could see all the stars and constellations. The wind blew the trees on the Irish country side. Artemis looked out contemplating the recent events that occurred. His mother had come down with a sickness that was only curable with the brain fluid of an silky sifaka lemur which he had killed in a fit of childish rage at the age of ten. So he had enlisted Holly's and No 1's help to go back in time and rescue the lemur from his younger self. Holly had gotten kidnapped by his younger self and he had to rescue her from the extinctionist. Holly had managed to get out ok but Artemis had fallen down a animal pit and discovered Opal was behind the extinctionist. He managed to escape and get back to the future where he was followed by the younger Opal who wanted the lemur for world domination. He flew a jet while Opal chased him thinking he had the lemur 'JayJay' eventually Opal managed to crash the plane and Artemis escaped on to the Nuns which was really the last kraken Artemis had blown up the kraken which had buried Opal. But Opal had managed to escape. Later he discovered his mother had been being controlled by Opal and that she could remember the People so he had to tell her the truth about them. Just then he heard his faerie communicator "Hello" he said "Hey Artemis" it was Holly of course "I was wondering if you could help us on a case were working on?" "Sure Holly, but don't you ever call to say hello once in a while?" "Eh sorry I guess." Artemis was about to say eh wasn't a word but he thought better of it and just continued. " Whats your case about Holly?" "Well, as you know security in Atlantis has doubled since the younger Opal escaped so we were wondering if you might have a idea of where she is at or where she might appear." Artemis was already thinking "My theory is she will most likely break herself out of Atlantis like you think but before that she will most likely pick us off one by one. That way it will be easier to break her self out and conquer the world like she plans." Holly hated when Artemis sounded so calm about these things it really annoyed her "Then shouldn't you be worried about your self?" "I'll be fine we have upped are security since last time she broke in I'm sure I'll be fine." Holly also hated when Artemis thought he was invincible just because he was a genius. "Alright Artemis but you take care." "Alright Holly, I will." the line went dead Artemis walked back to the manor. "Butler I know your following me come out theres no need to be so secretive." Butler said nothing Artemis turned around "Well Artemis I'm surprised you actually went outside with out your body guard aren't you getting a little lax? Ah well it just make my job easier." Artemis could see a small figure in the darkness "Opal Koboi I presume?" Artemis really didn't want to have to deal with her right now, she was like a weed you killed it one and two more came back in its place. "I'm afraid Artemis that this is not a social call." "Oh really Opal I'm so disappointed." Artemis said sarcastically "I'm sure you are Artemis" she said taking it to face value "But as you know I have a world to take over and your obviously in the way so I'm afraid I will have to get rid of you. You know how the saying goes what goes around comes around." and with that she shot him with a neutrino.

**Opal's laboratory, Japan**

Artemis woke up with Opal staring at him through a window. He looked at his finger and saw that she had successfully disarmed him of his communicator. "Now mud boy I know you miss your friends but don't worry they will be joining you soon." she smiled evilly and ate a chocolate truffle for now Artemis was stuck in a corner she thought.

**Haven, Underground**

Holly gave a sigh she was stuck doing boring jobs for LEP, she would rather be aboveground doing a real mission rather than catching a few goblins. Just then a message appeared on the screen in her helmet it was Foaly. He looked worried as always "Holly, even though you might not know this I keep track on your's and Artemis communicator just in case they got into the wrong hands." "Get to the point Foaly." "Well Artemis's communicator just died at Fowl Manor, so I checked the manor and hacked his computer to see what was going on..." Holly sighed "Foaly what have I told you about hacking the Fowl's computers?" "Not to, but I looked over the security frame it seems that he was outside talking to someone then a neutrino bolt just comes out of no where and then he disappears, but theres a blur in the security tape where the neutrino bolt came out of so..." Holly interrupted him sounding worried"So you think its Opal" "Yes thats correct." Holly zoned out Artemis was right Opal was going to pick them off one by one.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Memories

**Chapter 2:Lost Memories**

**Haven,Underground**

"Foaly where do you think Opal is hiding?"Holly asked"Well Ive been searching with satellites and scans but Ive picked up nothing so far." "Then do you think I could get permission to look around on surface for more clues on Opals where abouts?" Foaly snorted "With commander Sool in charge? you would be lucky if you ever got to drive a shuttle again." "I suppose so." but then again illegal was always faster Holly mused. She finished up her patrol and called a old friend "Hello?" a gruff voice answered "Yes Mulch I need your help." "Hey Holly, what for?" "Well Artemis went and got himself kidnapped by Opal, and I need a way up to the surface." "Holly Ive noticed whenever you call me its for a save the world type thing, and my skin burns up there." "I never said you had to come with me you just need to show me a way up if you know what I mean." "Of course Holly but when you get Artemis back he is going to have to talk to me about a little fee..." Holly interrupted sounding annoyed"Whatever Mulch I just need a way up." "Sure thing Holly I'll be right over." Holly waited and in a few minutes the earth started shifting and Mulch popped out in front of her his wiry beard roaming all over the place "I know just the place to go to, if you want to get aboveground just follow me." later Holly found herself wandering a empty dwarf tunnel with Mulch "Where does this lead Mulch?" Holly asked "It leads to a abandoned shuttle port, smugglers use to use it to go aboveground." "So this is how you always managed to get above and get in so much trouble." said Holly her sense of justice getting the best of her. "Holly if you want to go rescue Artemis,this is the only way I know how to do it fast. If you want to go shine Sool's shoes and appeal to his greater nature you go on ahead." of course thats if Sool has a greater nature Mulch thought. "Fine we'll do it your way Mulch" Holly sighed they finally got out of the tunnel and to the shuttle port. "Now all you have to do is steer this shuttle and you should come out in Dublin." "Thanks Mulch." "Anytime Holly." Mulch smiled and walked back down the tunnel. Holly looked over the shuttle. Mulch calls this a shuttle? I would call it scrap metal she thought but I suppose criminals cant afford to be picky. She got in and started the journey to Dublin.

**Opal's laboratory, Japan**

Artemis was thinking of a way out of this cell, but the cell was made of concrete just like th one he had trapped Holly in a couple of years ago. He cringed at the thought. The only ways out was the window and the door, just then Opal came in to gloat no doubt "Artemis I just thought I would cue you in on my plan since soon you won't remember it anyways." She said in that uppity voice of hers "First I captured you to use as bait to get Holly to come here, next I will send you both back in time with your memories wiped so there will be know one left to stop me from breaking me out of jail then in a few years I will take over the world and you and Holly wont be able to do anything about it!" She laughed, Why is it Artemis thought that all evil genii tell you there plan then yell when something goes wrong and they cant figure out why there plan failed. Of course the ego issue with Opal didn't help... "Opal you truly are a genius now." He said "Now go run along and tell all your friends that you finally succeeded in life. Oh but wait you don't have any friends bummer, perhaps you could go talk with some lemurs I'm sure they would understand your problems perfectly well as any friend." "Fowl you will pay for that comment" and with that she bashed him against the wall. He heard a crack and pain shot up his from his shoulders, she probably broke my collar bone and with that he faded out of conciseness. When he woke up he heard Opal say something about Holly in Dublin then he fell asleep again.

**Fowl Manor,Dublin**

Holly had arrived at Dublin and then proceeded to go to the Fowl Manor to look for clues about the whereabouts of Opal. She went into the house and disabled the security system then she went through the house, it was empty strange she thought but in the last parlor in the house the T.V. was on playing a message of Opal speaking "To Holly of the LEP." she said in gnomish "I have Artemis Fowl now in my laboratory in Japan, if you wish to rescue the pathetic mud boy then come to this address" she said the address in a overconfident tone. "You must be there before the end of this week, if you are not I will dispose of this annoying pest." the message ended it was a trap no doubt Holly thought but she had to rescue Artemis before he got himself in more trouble.

**Meeting Point, Japan**

Opal waited impatiently. "Merv what time is it again?" the Brill brother looked at his digital clock again "I believe its 7:45 pm your greatness." "Will that elf ever arrive? I mean the nerve of her if I have to wait any longer I'll just kill the boy now!" currently Artemis was stuck in the laboratory still trying to figure a way out of his cell, of course his injuries didn't help his progress. Suddenly a glimmer appeared in front of Opal, the Brill brothers trained there guns on it. Holly appeared with her Neutrino facing Opal "Give the boy back Koboi." "Know what captain you looked to stressed out why don't you take a little nap." A neutrino blasted Holly in the back she hadn't noticed the two brothers hiding in the shadows. "Artemis." she said before she was knocked out. "Well that was a ridiculously easy plan I'm surprised my future self didn't try it in the first place." said Opal.

**Opal Koboi's laboratory, Japan **

Artemis was startled out of his train of thought when one of the Brill brothers tossed Holly into the cell. She was bleeding there were two neutrino blast in her back. Artemis got up and walked to her "Holly? Are you okay?" he asked "Artemis? Her eyes flicked open looking him over "Holly what happened?" he asked she sat up and he pushed her back down "you need to heal first before you try to get up" Artemis explained, already blue sparks were covering her body and repairing the burnt skin and blood loss. "Well basically as I see it you went and got overconfident and got your self kidnapped, so then I had to come illegally rescue you and look where that got me..." Artemis chuckled then winced Holly looked him over again he seemed to have a neutrino blast in his chest but something else was different she couldn't quite place her finger on it, but then she figured it out Artemis's shoulders were askew and he looked pretty beat up all I all. "Let me heal that." She sat up blue sparks arched at her finger tips and flew over to Artemis's body and healed his injuries. Artemis groaned a the sparks replaced his broken collar bone and straightened it out then finally healed his chest. Just then Opal walked in while her two henchmen tied Holly and him to a chair " I'm glad you two could have your heart felt reunion, but I'm afraid you wont remember each other soon." she put a gas mask over Artemis's face and he passed out. "What are you doing?" asked Holly as she struggled against her bonds "Why I'm just wiping your memories so you can't stop my plans." Merv put a gas mask over her head and she fell asleep...

(Authors Corner)

I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters I forgot to put that in the first chapter

Thank you all my readers do far Id really like it if you guys sent me a review since this is my first story.

Hopefully there will another chapter in the next few days or so.


	3. Chapter 3: Back in Time

**Chapter 3: Back in Time**

**Fowl Manor, Dublin Eight years ago**

Artemis woke up tied to a tree. He analyzed the situation, it seems like he was on Fowl Manor but why he was tied to a tree he did not know. Artemis struggled with the bonds and he broke free, dusting off the invisible dust on his suit he headed for the mansion. The last thing he could remember was his mother recovering from a life threatening disease from some mysterious reason that he just couldn't remember. Anyways he should go check on his mother there must have been an intruder on the grounds if he had been tied up. In fact the intruder must have defeated Butler if Artemis was tied to a tree. As he walked up the walkway to the mansion the door swung opened and the huge shape of Butler rushed out "Freeze." Artemis stopped " Butler what in the name of..." but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Butler had tackled him to the ground. "How did you get here?" he asked in a steely voice "Butler I live here." Butler frowned, in his conscience he was arguing that what he was doing was wrong but master Artemis had ordered him to take any intruders captive, so thats what he did. "You don't live here master Fowl does." Artemis was annoyed "Butler I am master Fowl, or Artemis Fowl II you of all people should know that." Butler picked Artemis up by the scruff of his collar and took him into the house "I'm afraid even if you do believe you are Artemis and need to go to a mental facility, I'm afraid I must detain you. You see master Artemis has asked me to bring any intruders on the ground directly to him." Artemis struggled but is was to no use against the grip of the bodyguard. Why he was being held against his own will by the will of himself,in his own house was even beyond Artemis's grasp. Butler walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Artemis's study " Come in." said a younger voice." Butler walked in "What have we here Butler?" asked the younger boy "An intruder I found on the grounds sir it seems he managed to get in somehow." Artemis frowned "If you plan on taking me captive it means you are on the other side of the law, of course that being said I am not in a position to report you to the police. But seeing that you have somehow taken control of Butler and the manor. I have no choice to comply to your demands, but I will not obey them if mother, father, or by brothers have been hurt." the younger boy looked at Artemis with a face free of any emotion "If you were truly Artemis Fowl, which you aren't because I am you will be able to answer the questions I give you in no time flat." the younger boy looked at Artemis with a smirk on his face "Alright, first question the answer to 567 times 999 is?" "566,433." Said almost immediately after. A look of disbelief flashed across the other Artemis's face but he continued. "What would you do if say your father was lost in the arctic but you didn't have the funds to get him back?" "I would hack a bank account with a undetectable virus and dilute a little money from each big profit company, so little they could blame it on a malfunction in the system." Artemis said with a smirk "If thats true can I see a demonstration?" He asked pushing his laptop over to him. "Certainly." Butler let him go and Artemis's thin fingers began to type on the keyboard he hacked the password then went straight to the Internet and pulled up his invisible folder with all the tools he needed then he pulled up one of his many bank accounts, he masked it but as a safety precaution he put a encryption on it just in case he continued and hacked the bank until he had all the money he wanted then he closed down the programs then finally he deleted the Internet history. The other boy had been looking over his shoulder the whole time. "Hmm. I still have no choice but to detain you I'm afraid, but I will other you a room until I can investigate this matter further. But please let me ask you one more question, What is the date today?" "Thats a simple question." answered Artemis as he gave the date. "Thats date is from eight years in the future. Confirming my theory that you are me from a later date and have somehow come back in time, of course it seems you've lost some of your memory as well." Artemis thought it over he did seem to have lost his memory and the fact that this boy looked just like him at the age of twelve, probably couldn't be a coincidence. "That theory I'd probable I suppose, but until I come up with my own theory or test your theory I will stay here. Even if it is under lock and key." he glared and walked in front of Butler until he reached the other side of house and was shoved in a guess bedroom.

**Ritual spot**

Holly woke up under a tree by the river. It was night time but she couldn't figure out what she was doing here of all places. Suddenly she heard a whirring sound and she instinctively shielded. But it was only another faerie probably a LEP captain by the looks of the uniform. She unshielded and the faerie looked up in surprise. "Why are you up on the surface?" asked a feminine voice. Wait thought Holly a girl captain in LEP? "I really don't know, but by chance is your name Holly?" "Yes, Why?" the younger Holly asked as she took off her helmet. "Because my names Holly Short and your in grave danger right now." "From what?" she asked "I can't remember something with a mud boy. I'm afraid my memory might have been wiped by someone." "I can handle it, whatever it is." she said then Holly's younger self began to complete the ritual, but then gave a cry as a dart hit her and fell to the ground. Holly looked around but another dart came out of no where and hit her.

**Fowl Manor, Dublin**

It was several hours later from Artemis's ungainly arrival to this room. That the door opened and his younger self appeared. "I need your help." "With what?" Artemis asked annoyed he had been thinking of possible ways to escape from the manor before he interrupted himself. "Faeries." A girl with brown orange hair crossed his mind then disappeared again. "You cant prove that faeries exist without proof." said Artemis "Ah but I do have proof. Follow me if you please." Artemis followed himself down to the first floor and through a hallway into a room with a tinted window and a big door leading into another room. "Ive been doing research on a notion about faeries. This research has lead me to a new language called gnomish which I believe faeries use. Finally after this I found two doing a ritual, and took them captive." Its amazing thought Artemis looking at his younger selfs emotionless face, it's like talking to a statue. He made a mental note to show a little emotion when he was talking with someone other than a business associate. "Ive also learned that these magical being can hypnotize you if they get direct eye contact. So I would wear these mirrored sun glasses." said Artemis handing him the glasses. Artemis took them and put them on and they both walked into the room. Artemis gasped sitting there was the girl from his mind. " have I meet you before?" he asked slightly clutching his head at the head ache that had come on as he was trying to remember something "No I don't think so." she said slightly touching her head also. "No I think I have." said Artemis "What was the name? Oh now I remember it was Holly right?" Holly looked at the taller figure strangely "yes, how do you know my name?" He took off his glasses a pale blue eye and a hazel eye shined out from his face, suddenly everything clicked for Holly "Artemis?" she asked "yes?" the two figures answered. Artemis was thinking very hard suddenly memories of the past eight years began to slink back into his brain. He stared into space a little confused then it all snapped. He was furious at himself for kidnapping Holly again. He turned to him self and spoke calmly "Let the girls go Artemis." "No this is my discovery and I wont let you have it!" "Then I'm forced to..." "Forced to what?" said a deep voice from behind him. It was butler of course "I am forced to take off your glasses!" said Artemis improvising and he pulled the glasses away, Butler made a grab for Artemis but he dodged "Run Holly." he said as he tried to keep Butler from capturing them which ended up with Artemis pushing against Butlers chest. Holly ran out pass them but the younger Holly failed to escape Butler pushed Artemis to the ground and held him there. "What are you doing?" said the younger Artemis angrily "I wont let you hurt my friends." "Me? friends with a faerie of all the things you've said here that has got to be the most preposterous. I will make sure this doesn't happen in the future." The older Artemis thought about the future for a moment, what would this event do to the future anyways?


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

**Chapter 4: Rescue**

**Fowl Manor, Dublin **

Artemis woke up a time later gagged and tied up in the room he had stayed in previously. He struggled to sit up but he couldn't. He wondered if Holly had escaped unlike him he hoped so or else his struggle had been in vain. Maybe he would of escaped too if he hadn't lost control like that, and had just thought out a full proof plan. But that was all in the pass it was time to think about the future this event would undoubtedly have a effect on the future and it would probably even cause more problems for him later on, and he could just barely even think about the chaos the Opals were probably causing the LEP. Then there was the problem of how to get back to the future without getting tossed around to a different dimension or time. He had really dug his own grave this time if only he hadn't been so darn smug about his security system in the first place than maybe he wouldn't have been in half the trouble he was in now. Artemis cursed silently to himself.

The door opened and Artemis the younger walked in along with Butler. "Well I hoped you enjoyed your defeat." he said in a mocking tone, Artemis just glared "Butler will you please untie his gag." Butler proceeded to do so. "Now I want you to tell me where that other faerie went, Holly right?" sometimes Artemis really hated how he sounded so cocky. "I wouldn't know." said Artemis "But what I do know is this house has probably already been surrounded by a full armed LEP squad." he flinched "That is obviously a lie." Artemis stated "Please go check the cameras lease Butler." Butler paused for a moment then nodded his head and left. "Also." said Artemis pleasantly to his younger self "I'm afraid the cameras are playing on a loop and all information you contain about the people has ether been deleted or stolen." Suddenly Artemis's radio came on "Artemis the video feed has been playing on a loop! Aughh!" Butler cried out in pain and they heard a thump and the line went dead. "Butler! Butler! Can you hear me?" Artemis spoke into the radio, Artemis took this time to smirk at his younger self. "Oh and also this siege as I would call it against you and the people will end up in them sending out a bio-bomb on to the estate. You do know what that is and how to avoid it right?" The younger Artemis was still keeping his cool "yes, I do. Now if you excuse me I must check on something." and he left, Artemis put his ear to the ground hoping to hear the sound he wanted to hear. He heard some clunky foot steps and the person he had been hoping to meet up stood in front of him.

"Mulch? I presume." Mulch looked him over "Well now my brain really hurts, your the kid from the past that I helped right?" "yes, that would unfortunately be me." "So let me guess you got kidnapped by yourself, and if I help you I'll get more gold?" "Yes, that sums it up I'll give you the gold plus the 8 digit code to the Dublin National Bank." Mulches eyes sparkled at the thought of all that money "Fine its a deal." he said as he untied Artemis "My tunnel is in the security booth I suggest you get there before they send in the troll." "Oh yes the troll. Probably one of Butlers most scariest battles." Artemis gave Mulch the code and headed for the security booth. He walked into the booth and Artemis easily located the tunnel and started down it. Eventually after getting his suit all dirty he came out at the top of the tunnel, Only to be Faced with the LEP. Man I really am unlucky today he thought dryly.

Holly had escaped from the house but not had the chance to think up a plan to save Artemis who had apparently gotten his memory back somehow. She had been walking around the estate when suddenly she had been surrounded by several LEP officers pointing guns at her head. "Don't move." said one, well that was the understatement of the year. She let the officers march her back to the temporary headquarters and straight to the commander. He turned around his eyes filled with shock "Holly?" he asked "I thought you were imprisoned in the house." he paused looking confused "Technically I still am in the house." replied Holly she paused "At least my younger self is...Anyways I am captain Holly Short reporting on duty from the future." Root gave a gasp "Then what are you doing in the past?" "I'm really wondering my self." muttered Holly "It doesn't matter, we can talk about it later. We have captured Fowl and I do not any loose ends in this case." Root said Holly thought for a minute "Wait is the Fowl you captured really tall like 5 foot something?" "Yeah, so?" "Please let me see him I have some questions for him." "Alright." he said taking out a cigar and lighting it, then led the way to a cam tent.

Artemis looked dourly at his situation it always seemed to get worst to better than worst again for him. Just then he heard Commander Roots thick footsteps followed by some softer ones. He turned his head toward the sound, even though it did him no good since he was blindfolded and tied up. Holly gasped when she looked at Artemis he was tied up to a table and blindfolded, Foaly probably wanted to do all kinds of experiments on him poor kid. She walked over and took off his blindfold and gag "What are you doing short!" yelled Root his face was turning crimson. Artemis looked up at her his mis matched eyes staring fondly up at her as if she had just saved him from some kind of impending doom. "Finally I can see." he said "Thank you Holly." "Ah and I see Commander Root has joined us as well for a little reality shock." he said coyly "You know Artemis you really are digging your own grave and eventually I'm not going to rescue you from it." "I know. I was thinking the exact thing earlier." He said thoughtfully with a guarded expression "Well Holly I'm glad you escaped alright."

"No thanks to you Fowl." interrupted the commander. "And Holly since when did we get so chatty with our captors?" "Well the truth sir..." began Holly who was intercepted by Artemis "The truth is sir you have the wrong Fowl, and before you begin to argue I would like to provide you with a couple essential facts to prove it. First Why are all the systems in Fowl Manor still running and while I am still here. Two Why is there at least six heat sources if you look in a thermo scope? Especially if you know four of those heat signatures are Angeline Fowl, Butler, Mulch, and Juliet Butler? And finally the crushing third the Artemis Fowl your looking for has blue eyes and Holly has Hazel eyes correct? Root suddenly stared at both their eyes. "Holly What in Fronds name is going on here?"

**(authors note)**

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long but I've been really busy lately with school and such so I promise a longer chapter as soon as I'm caught up. I don't Own Artemis Fowl blah blah blah. Also the little periwinkle review button is just shouting press me, press me, please press me. -Eonalis**


	5. Chapter 5: Frozen

**Chapter 5: Frozen**

**Fowl Manor, Dublin**

"Well to put it simply." said Artemis "Were stuck in the past."

"So I have to deal with you in the future too!" Shouted commander Root

"I suppose thats one way to put it."

"So I have a question do you have any technology in freezing people alive?" asked Artemis

"You would have to ask Foaly he is the tech wiz." said Julius"I would commander but I'm a little tied up right now."

Holly was surprised Artemis was actually making jokes but really this wasn't the time. "I'll get Foaly."

Holly volunteered She walked through the tents until she found Foaly submerged in his zone.

"Hey Foaly." "Hey Holly can you wait a moment I'm trying to save you." he turned around "Wait what?" he looked at me and back at the monitor "But your here and your there."

"Don't worry about it I'm just a illusion of your over stressed mind." Holly said rather mischievously, she continued "And your over stressed mind wants to know about freezing people alive."

"well hypothetically if you were real you wouldn't be asking something like that so I guess for now I'll believe you." he smiled unconvinced " But since you probably won't go away till I give you the answer, the people have been doing lots of research on the subject but the best and most satisfactory way, is a way I invented myself."

Here he goes into one of his bragging lectures thought Holly " and then I made it smaller so it comes pocket size." said Foaly holding up several small circles, "Thanks Foaly." Holly said and she snatched two out of his hand and ran out the door to another tent.

"Hypothetically." thought Foaly "That wouldn't have happened if she was a figment of my over stressed mind." he thought. Holly ran back into the other tent, and showed Artemis one of the mini freezers.

"Alright thats good now we just need to find somewhere where we won't be disturb for another seven years." Artemis thought "Maybe the shed at the back of the manor." he said.

"Wait a minute Fowl what are you planning?" said the commander "Well I'm planning a way to get forward in time with out the help of a demon warlock."

"If you stay in the shed you will get Bio bombed" said the commander "I'm afraid thats a risk will have to take." "I can't let you go it's to dangerous, I'm sorry." Artemis stared Root down with his blank emotionless face. "Commander with all do respects, if you don't let us go our future will be in danger. Oh and after were gone if you ever capture me and Holly erase their memories of us."

"I … don't know what to do." Root finally admitted "But I'll trust you for now." Holly untied his bonds and they both got up "Heres some cam foil you will probably need it to get across the grounds." Said the commander, handing it to them "Right." Said Holly and with that the two ran out the door.

Eventually they reached the shed on the far side of the estate Artemis unlocked the door with one of the many passwords and they went in. "Alright." he said locking the door after them it looks like we just have to set the date for when we want to unfreeze."

he said pressing some buttons in gnomish "Then you attach it to your chest and hit this button." He did so then he pressed the button and he fell asleep and frost particles slowly slipped up his already to pale skin. Until the frost was spread over his whole body. Holly did the same thing hoping Foaly's invention worked.

Artemis felt sunlight on his face he opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he again he thought it slowly came back to him he tried to walk but he fell over his legs were weak as if he hadn't walked on them for several years but in that case it was the truth.

"Holly?" He asked looking around "Hmm." Artemis looked behind him Holly was slowly waking up. Suddenly her eyes flew open "Oh it's just you ." she said she tried to walk then stumbled but Artemis caught her they both blushed.

Then straightened out "Well anyways we still have to stop Opal." said Artemis quickly a slight blush still on his face. "Yeah...right." said Holly, Artemis hurriedly unlocked the door and Holly walked out the door followed by Artemis. Well that was awkward thought Holly. Then she looked up and stopped.

Holly stopped and Artemis bumped into her "Sorr..." Artemis's mouth hung open he quickly brought it up. "T-The mansion." he stuttered "I'm sorry Artemis." said Holly, What stood in front of Artemis was a horrible sight in place of the mansion was a huge square of black charred remains of what used to be the mansion.

"My family..." he said then started again "I have to get a newspaper." He ran towards the street and to the nearest square. Holly followed but couldn't quite keep up she found him on a corner reading a newspaper. He put the paper down and sighed in relief and looked up "There on vacation. I forgot." "I can't believe Opal burned down your mansion." "It doesn't matter really as long as no one was in it when it burned down." said Artemis absentmindedly.

"But right now we have to find Opal." he said suddenly alert "lets see that or she will find us." said Holly blandly "Thats true. But what I need right now is a computer and I know where to find one." he said, Artemis called a taxi and they traveled to the main city of Dublin.

"You stay here." said Artemis, and he walked into a electronic store. Artemis looked around the store for a good laptop. He finally found a nice small one with everything he needed, he payed and checked it out.

He walked out of the store a man followed Artemis outside "Please go away." said Artemis as he typed on the computer. The man stopped and then followed him again. Artemis saw Holly on a street corner "Keep walking someones following me." he whispered Holly walked with him

"What are you looking for?" She asked casually well keeping a eye on the man behind them. Artemis caught on "I'm searching the police hot line." said Artemis smirking, he looked back the man was still following them. Artemis turned and kept walking, wrong move he walked right into a dead end. He turned around and shut down the laptop putting it in it's carrying case.

The man walked up to them Artemis tensed, he had always had Butler around for these things of course he had no idea where Butler was now. Artemis stood in front of Holly he knew Holly was a trained LEP officer, but even he knew she would be of no use against this six foot giant. "What do you want?" Artemis asked icily recalling his former scare tactics from when he was younger.

The man laughed "All I want is your money, the laptop, and the girl." Great thought Artemis a mugger and a creep. "And what if I said no." He said defiantly Artemis's face went emotionless and he smiled his vampire like smile at the man. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to take it by force."

The man moved forward, Artemis looked for any weakness he could hit maybe the shins he thought. Artemis ran toward the man and kicked him in the shins, the man flinched then picked him up my the shoulders "Was that suppose to hurt boy?" Artemis kept a blank face carefully. When he saw the right chance he swung the laptop to Holly

"Run Holly I will catch up with you." he said "But Artemis I can help you." "No I can't take the chance of you getting hurt." Artemis looked away as a sudden blush crept up his neck. Holly paused then ran with the laptop. The man watched her run past him "It doesn't matter boy I will still find them, after I finish off with you."

Artemis vainly tugged at the hands holding his shoulders even with his sudden growth spurt the man was still taller than him. Finally Artemis tried the last possible thing he could think of, he banged his head into the mans skull "Ow" Both said at the same time the mans grip loosened and Artemis pulled away and tried to run behind the man

"Not so fast you pest." Said the man "Your too much trouble." He banged Artemis against the brick wall. Artemis could feel blood rushing down his head, well at least he had bought Holly some time then he thought whats with people and banging me against walls?

Then Artemis fell into a slight sleep. The man Walked to his car and opened the trunk and threw Artemis in then closed it. He then walked off in the direction the girl had run off too. He walked faster until he heard light footsteps, Gotcha he thought. As he turned a corner and trapped the girl in a passage way.

Holly ran down several different passage ways until she reached a dead end. She heard footsteps behind her. Uh-oh she thought, She tried to turn around but before she could turn around a hand grabbed her and presses her temples. She felt a lot of pain then went limp. As easy as pie thought the mugger playfully he walked over to his car And got some rope and tied and gagged the girl and threw her in the back seat. He got in the drivers side and drove away, in to the Irish country side.

**(Authors note)**

**Several people asked me to make the sentences separated so I did it for those readers. I'm Probably going to have another chapter up tomorrow because I'm on a roll today. I'm getting more into A/H now and I'm also getting closer to the end of the plot, but don't worry there's still plenty more of the story to go.**


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

**Chapter 6: Plans**

**Irish Country Side**

The man drove along a road for awhile then pulled into a dusty dirt road. He knew he had along drive ahead of him but it would be worth it in the end.

Artemis woke up in the dark he looked around but he couldn't see anything he sat up but banged his head into something. So the room was dark and had a low ceiling he thought. He reached out with his arms and touched the walls, so maybe it was a trunk.

Artemis touched his head lightly it hurt, he knew he had to get out and rescue Holly from that creep he didn't want her to get discovered either. Artemis pushed up against the top of the trunk. The car bumped and he fell over.

He was getting frustrated with this he just kept running head on into trouble "Let me out." he cried and banged on the top of the trunk. The car stopped and the trunk opened finally! thought Artemis.

Light filtered in and Artemis shielded his eyes a hand Grabbed his shoulder and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Let me go this is so undignified." said Artemis. The man opened the back door of the dingy old car. He grabbed some rope and pulled out Holly and hoisted her over his other shoulder. Darn it thought Artemis, the guy had captured Holly too.

The man carried them into a barn and tossed them into the hay loft. His sunglasses fell a little and Artemis gasped in surprise "Butler?" He asked Butler looked at him strangely "my names Cad not Butler, seriously what kind of name is Butler?" he said in disgust, but Artemis knew other wise he had seen Butler's eyes they were slightly dull and unobservant.

Butler left them there climbed back down the ladder then moved it so they couldn't get down finally he went out and locked the big doors after him. "Where are we?" asked Holly with a yawn looking around. "We are in a barn being held against are will by Butler." "What?" said Holly "Here let me untie you and then I'll explain." Artemis started untying Holly, but he didn't notice the slight blush on her face.

Holly watched as Artemis untied her a slight blush going across her face, how had she gotten captured and let Artemis down like this. He made quick work of the ropes "Well I think Butler has been mesmerized by a faerie. Mainly Opal.

It seems we are at some kind of farm, sure I expected to go many places in my life time but never here." he said in disgust "Then we need to make a plan and find a way out right?" asked Holly "Yep, I'll make the plan and you find a way out." said Artemis "Ok." Holly walked around the loft tapping boards as she went, finally she found a loose board she pried it open. Bingo.

Holly kicked several more boards down she was about to call to Artemis but he was deep in thought and she didn't want to disturb him so she sat down and waited.

Artemis started think of a plan to capture Opal. He was glad he finally had time to think for once, everything had been in a rush he liked well formulated plans. So if they restored Butlers memory he might be able to help him. Of course Artemis himself had discovered that Opal's laboratory was somewhere in Japan.

He had a hard time thinking there too, because of all the cars beeping and Opal yelling that there base was in a perfect location to Merv and Mel and that they shouldn't worry. But the question was how to get Butler out of his mesmerized trance without damaging his brain.

He looked over to Holly maybe she would know "Holly how do you snap someone out of a Mesmerizer?" Artemis asked "Hmm?" Holly looked over to Artemis "I believe a faerie just has to say in mesmer you our of your own will." Holly replied

"Alright, then lets go." Said Artemis walking over to her "You do have a way out right?" asked Artemis "Of course." said Holly as she pointed at the large hole in the wall. Of course we have to climb down the wall thought Artemis the physical area wasn't exactly his forte. "How do we get down the wall?" he asked nervously

"Theirs nails every few feet, don't worry I'll go down first." she started climbing down. Artemis looked over the edge nervously, Holly finally reached the ground "Your turn." she called back up. Artemis turned around and put his foot down on the first nail, his knuckles were deathly white as he held on tightly to the floorboard of the barn.

He took one step down holding on to the nails. He looked over his shoulder for the next nail and put his foot down. Artemis kept going until his foot couldn't find another nail he looked down. He had finally reached the ground safely Artemis smiled sheepishly at Holly

"Alright lets go." said Artemis "First we need to break Butler out of this spell then are next target is Opal." "Alright then we'll sneak in the backway." said Holly. Like thats going to help us against Butler thought Artemis.

They ran quietly behind the house into the forest beyond. Artemis scanned the house for any security cameras, nothing "Okay heres the plan." said Artemis "First I'll go in and distract Butler, then you need to put him under his own control." whispered Artemis "Lets go then." said Holly.


	7. Chapter 7: Final Struggle

**Irish country side**

Artemis ran swiftly toward the back of the house and knocked on the door. The door opened and the hulking shape of Butler stood there, "How did you escape?" he asked. Artemis tried to think of something to stall with "Well you see..." Butler cut him off "Where is that girl?" he asked and looked around.

Holly jumped out of the bushes and looked Butler square in the eye "You are now under your own control." she said in a sweet mesmeric tone. Butler shook his head and rubbed his eyes "Where am I?" Butler asked drowsily he looked at Artemis "We are in the middle of the country side in who knows where." said Artemis.

Butler looked around "What going on you two Opal was at the mansion but I can't remember after that." Butler said "The mansion is no more." said Artemis sadly "and we are after the Opals." Continued Holly. Butler nodded his head "Whats the plan Artemis?" he asked, its funny how they always look to me for plans he thought Artemis "Well first we need to take one of our lear jets to Japan.

That seems to be the general area of Opals operation from there we need to figure out where their base is and survey it. After that all we need to do is break in and capture the Opals." he said. Holly groaned "You make it seem so simple Arty." she said "Well the key idea is to figure out where she isn't in Japan."Artemis stated. Holly sighed again "Alright lets go then." said Butler and they walked to the car.

As they drove back to Dublin it was pretty quiet in the car. Holly sat looking out the window she could see Artemis his head in his hands looking out the window. His hair was a mess it was sticking up in some parts. He tried to flatten it but to no avail "Darn blood." he mumbled. "What blood?" Holly asked, "The blood from when I was hit against the wall." said Artemis quietly. "Who did that?" asked Butler, Artemis stayed quiet "No one it doesn't matter." they drove some more until they finally reached the airport.

**En route to Japan**

Artemis got out of the car and walked across the runway to a big jet, and Butler and Holly followed. As they walked into the jet, Holly noticed how energy efficient it was, nice she thought. Artemis walked into the cock pit and sat down, Holly and Butler quickly sat in one of the seats and buckled up. Artemis started the plane and took off, he put it on auto pilot and stalked off to the bathroom.

"Holly who did hit Artemis I need to know." said Butler, Holly didn't quite know the answer but she was sure she could guess "I'm not sure but I think you did." she said quietly. Butlers face was totally surprised. Artemis came out of the bathroom his hair was fixed and his suit was slightly less rumpled. They both stared at him "What?" he asked "Oh it's nothing." said Butler "Alright then." said Artemis and he walked back to the cockpit.

Artemis flew on they were just about to reach Japan, "Buckle up." Artemis called back "Right." said Butler and Holly. Artemis landed the plane, "lets go." said Artemis and they walked out of the plane. Artemis walked through the bustling airport he could tell Butler was behind him and Holly was following invisibly.

He walked outside the airport, the streets were filled with cars and pedestrians going about their business "Butler?" he asked "Yes?" said Butler "Can you get us a ride to a hotel?" he asked "Of course, I've already researched this area." he said. Butler rented a car and they drove off toward one of the hotels Butler had found.

Later Artemis had a map of the city spread out on the table and they all were looking at it. He continued in his speech "I have determined that Opal's base is in this sector. Our first step should be to survey the base, the next step is to capture the Opals." Artemis finished. Holly and Butler nodded "Lets go then." said Artemis closing his laptop and folding up the map.

Butler drove the car swiftly through the roads he was only half paying attention though he had been thinking about their quest to capture the Opals. They had never gone into this kinda of thing without backup or fairy weaponry, but this time they had nothing no equipment at all except some of his various weapons he had stored in Japan.

He pulled up in a street behind the empty warehouse, where Artemis had determined the Opal's had been living and working there whole operation from. "Lets go." said Holly, they had surveyed the warehouse a couple of days before and had discovered blind spots and weak parts of security. Artemis snuck across the grounds in a odd pattern, Butler and Holly quickly followed him. They went in through a discarded side door that nobody bothered to use anymore.

**Abandon Warehouse**

Holly followed Artemis through the various passage ways formed by boxes in the ware house. Holly reached down to her belt to check if her neutrino was there than quickly realized she had lost it to the younger Artemis Fowl. She looked up but Artemis and Butler had disappeared, Holly spun around in a circle looking for them.

"Are you looking for somebody Holly?" someone said behind her, Holly spun around the older Opal stood behind her. She had grown taller than Holly because of her human organs, "Give it up Opal you will never win." Holly said coldly "Ah but I already have by dear captain." said Opal daringly. Holly heard a almost silent whirring sound a plasma bolt came out of a gun Opal had pulled out, Holly skipped out of the way just in time. She raced toward the mad pixie trying to do one oh her many police maneuvers.

Opal jumped out of the way firing three shots at Holly. She managed to avoid the first two but the third one hit her arm. Holly held her arm it hurt like heck, "That was my firing arm." she crooned "Ah what a pity." said Opal in mock pity "If only it had been your head." she continued. Holly let go of her arm and ran at Opal avoiding her shots she jumped on to Opal wrestling the neutrino away from her. She slid it across the floor, Opal took this opportunity to pin her to the floor. Your caught now Holly she breathed unevenly a evil grin creeping up her face. Opal quickly tied Holly up and took her farther into the warehouse.

Butler was walking behind Artemis, he was alert and careful looking for possible threats. He knew they were walking into a trap and he didn't like it at all. He knew not to argue with Artemis though, his charge had looked like he just wanted to get Opals tricks over with once and for all.

Butlers ears picked up a small scratching sound "Just a minute Artemis whats that?" he asked silently listening "Whats what?" asked Artemis as he looked over his shoulder, But no one was there. Artemis's face turned into he a grimace "Butler, Holly." he whispered almost silently but no one answered. Artemis started back through th crates but then thought better of it and moved forward.

He kept walking swiftly until he heard footsteps behind him. Artemis started running down the maze of crates "You can hide but you can't run." said a voice tantalizingly behind him. He looked over his shoulder he could see Opal flying after him, it all slightly reminded Artemis of a horror movie that his parents had dragged him to a long time ago.

He ran on never the less, he ran until he reached a dead end. Artemis had come into another room inside of the warehouse it was a bright white all around, "Artemis!" yelled a voice he recognized from above. He looked up a big cage hung from the ceiling on four massive chains, Holly stood in it holding onto the bars like a prisoner and Butler sat resignedly in the corner.

Artemis sighed Opal hadn't been chasing him she had been herding him right into one of her traps. He put his fingers to his temple "Artemis you need to get out of here." Holly yelled down into the silence "Isn't it a little to late for that?" mumbled Artemis as he turned around. Opal stood there of course with a look of smugness on her face

"The great Artemis Fowl tricked and herded like a common sheep." she said fluctuating the sheep part. Artemis started to lose his temper he tried to calm down but was unsuccessful, "Thats enough Opal." he said through clenched teeth. Opal just laughed though pushing Artemis further toward his limit.

Holly had never seen Artemis this mad before, she could tell she was going to push him over the edge. Artemis was speaking through clenched teeth even! She had never seen Artemis really break his mask of calmness. Opal just laughed, the nerve of her putting Holly through this and pushing Artemis this far. Artemis was moving slightly toward a control panel well trying to calm down it looked like. Opal stopped laughing "Oh no you don't." yelled Opal, she fired several shots at him.

Artemis jumped out of the way and crashed onto the floor. His one blue eye stared at Opal icily "You've pushed me too far." he said to Opal, his stance was firm as he stood in front of Opal. His face seemed calm again, "I've pushed you too far? You got your self into this when you first helped the LEP, when you were first used by them. Until it became a habit." she said then laughed, Artemis's mouth was set in a hard line across his face.

Opal flew across the room to him wielding her gun she changed the setting to a more lethal one. Holly watched in horror as Artemis backed up against a wall "Artemis watch out!" she yelled. Opal shot off several shots, Artemis ducked then ran under Opal and jumped on her. Opal's wings struggled under the weight, "Let go of me mud boy!" she yelled. Opal spun around and Artemis flew off her shoulders and into a wall.

He got up slowly shaking his head as if to clear some kind of illusion, "you wretched boy! You've gotten my outfit all wrinkled!" She yelled. Artemis smiled but he was swaying a bit from being swung into the wall, Opal shot off some more plasma bolts. Artemis tried to jump out of the way but one hit him square in the chest. He was thrown back to the floor again, he tried to get up but he lurched to one side. Artemis put his hand to his chest, when he removed them and Holly could see a large spot on his shirt that had been burned off, his chest was a raw red.

Artemis stood up and groaned with uncertainty, his suit was ruined and his chest had almost third degree burns on it. But Opal needed to be stopped "Opal..." he said bitterly "Your beaten, give it up." she said in a annoyed voice, he stared at her coldly "A Fowl never gives up when their fighting for something worthwhile." he stated simply. She shrugged and started flying toward him angling down toward his chest Artemis barely moved out of the way.

He grabbed her shoulder even if Opal was taller, Artemis was still the strongest in the strength and height area. He wrenched the neutrino from her and threw it across the room "Let me go!" Opal screeched. Artemis warily walked over to a control panel on the wall and lowered and opened the cage. Holly ran out she took Opal from him and bound her with some cords.

Artemis watched in a daze "Artemis are you alright?" Holly asked but he had already fallen unconscious. He woke up sometime later on a couch in his jet, "Arty are you awake?"asked Holly, he sat up but a pain flashed across his chest so he lay back down.

"Yes, I'm awake." he said through gritted teeth. Holly came over and sat by him on the couch, "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this." she said guiltily. Artemis hated to see her like this "It's okay. I got my self into this, not you." he said. His thoughts drifted back to what Opal had said earlier, Holly noticed his expression and hugged him "Don't think to hard, alright?" she asked "Sure." Artemis said and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

**(Author Note)**

**Well I'm sorry about posting the last chapter so late I hope my next story will update a little faster. After my next story I'm planning on doing the sequel to this so stay tuned please.**


End file.
